Nightmares of the Past
by Doctor Ella
Summary: This is a suspense about Carter and his horrifying past....Someone's back for a little visit...
1. Nightmares of the Past

*Nightmares of the Past* - Ch. 1  
  
* * * * *  
  
Carter's POV  
  
"Hey Carter!"  
  
Gail, one of our new nurses called me from the lounge. 'Great' I think, 'another patient to ruin my break.'  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"I got a patient in here: complains of chest pain. It doesn't seem serious, but I want you to take a look at him."  
  
I sigh, knowing that once again, I was about to be sucked into the ER vortex.  
  
"Can't you get someone else? I just started my break."  
  
"You're the only doc who's not busy. Weaver's in a meeting, Lewis has like 10 patients, Pratt and Chen are off, Kovac -"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it."  
  
I got out of my seat, and walked over to Gail.  
  
"Any history of chest pain?"  
  
"No, but I did look at his chart, and it says he's schizophrenic. And I strongly doubt that he's on his meds. He's acting pretty - well - you might just want to take a look at him."  
  
"Okay, thanks Gail."  
  
'Oh goody, now I have to deal with a crazy person.' Yeah, as you can tell, I was having a really bad day. As I walked up to the patient's door, I grabbed his chart, and looked at it as I walked through the door.  
  
"Hello, Mr. - "  
  
I was still looking down at the chart, searching for his name. Before I could find it, I looked up at the patient. 'Oh my God.' I thought to myself.  
  
"P - Paul Sobriki?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ch. 1 - Pt. 2 *And so it Begins*  
  
Oh God I was scared. No, scared didn't even begin to explain how I felt. I was terrified. How could he be here? He had killed someone. He KILLED her. But yet, here he was. In person. Right in front of me.  
  
"Get away! Stop it!" He had shouted.  
  
Oh, God, he IS off his meds. That means he could be dangerous. I've got to get out of here.  
  
"Paul, what - what are you doing here?"  
  
"Stop it! You can't trick me! I don't know you!"  
  
"Paul, are you taking your medicine?"  
  
"What medicine?! I'm not sick! My chest just hurts a little!"  
  
I was shaking now. No, not shaking, trembling. Oh man, then he started to get up.  
  
"Paul, you need to stay here."  
  
"Stop calling me that! You don't know me!"  
  
He moved across the room over to the door. I wanted to grab him, to stop him, but I was too scared of what he might do. He was at the door, but instead of walking out of it, he locked it and turned around facing me.  
  
"P - Paul?"  
  
Oh God help me. What was he doing?  
  
"Hey, doc, you wanna play a little game?"  
  
And with that, he pulled out a knife. 


	2. Venerable Places

Chapter 2 - Venerable Places * * * * *  
  
It was the same knife. Not actually THE knife, but it looked about six inches long, and I was damn sure that it was a butcher knife.  
  
"Paul, Paul, please don't do this. Not again."  
  
"You take one step, and I'll jab this thing into you. I'll kill you."  
  
"SOMEBODY! HELP ME, PLEASE!" Now I was screaming. Screaming for dear life. Except this time, unlike last time, somebody heard me.  
  
"Carter!? What's wrong? Unlock the door!"  
  
Oh no, not her. I didn't want her in the middle of Sobriki and me.  
  
"Abby! Abby, go get help, just HURRY!"  
  
"NO! If anyone as much as takes a step into this room, I'll kill him!" Paul was getting really angry now. He was going to kill me, that was it, I was over.  
  
"Oh my God, John, is that - is that -" Before she could finish her sentence. Sobriki opened the door.  
  
"I think I have found me a new plan." There was a pure evil glare in his eyes now, and I was scared to death. But I wasn't scared for myself anymore, I was terrified for Abby. I had a horrible feeling. He just stared at her for a second right before he grabbed her.  
  
"If you try anything, the girl gets it!" * * * * *  
  
Ch. 2 - Pt. 2 Disappearing Act * * * * *  
  
"No Paul, please. Take me, not her!"  
  
"John, it's okay, I'll be okay."  
  
"NO! Both of you just shut up!" He was holding the knife to her neck now. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Not to my girl, not to Abby.  
  
"Everyone shut up and move away!" Paul was backing out of the door, still holding the knife to Abby. All of the staff seemed to stop at the same time. They were all just staring in terror. It was like time no longer existed. Paul backed out of the emergency doors, and disappeared into the night. * * * *  
  
"John, what the hell happened?" Kerry had walked into the ER right as Sobriki had left.  
  
"He, I - Knife - Abby." I was hysterical.  
  
"This can't be happening. He cant kill another woman I love!"  
  
"Carter, calm down, we will find them. Did he hurt you? How's your back?"  
  
"I'm fine Kerry! I have to find Abby!"  
  
"Wait, he had a KNIFE when he left?"  
  
"Y - Yeah, he was holding it to Abby's throat. He's gunna kill her. Just like he killed Lucy."  
  
"No John, it's going to be okay, we will find them. You've just got to help us. 


	3. Hell Within the Waters

Hell within the Waters - Ch 3 A/N - thank you all for the reviews, and keep them comin! Reviews are my best friend! And BTW, I already have 8 chapters written out, so if you want to hear them, just tell me! The story isn't even finished yet! * * * * *  
  
It was mid-afternoon two days after the attack. We hadn't found him, and more importantly, we hadn't found Abby. For all I know, she could just be dying somewhere, all alone. I know that feeling. It is so horrible, and I could never stand the thought of Abby being hurt. I had been hurt once, and I know what it feels like to have a long, sharp piece of metal driven into your gut. Abby doesn't deserve that, she never could. I need to find her, really soon. The police weren't being any help at that time, I mean, for all I know, they could not even be looking for her.  
  
"Gallant, come here please."  
  
"Yeah, what's up Dr. Carter?"  
  
"I'm leaving. Tell Weaver hat I wont be back in today."  
  
"Uh, whatever you say doc."  
  
I was going to find her. I didn't care if it was dangerous; I needed to find her. * * * * *  
  
I ran out of the hospital and jumped into my jeep. I had absolutely no idea where to go, but for some reason it was like my hands knew exactly where to turn, and where to go. It's like one of those things you would see on a movie, "Love will show you the way." Yeah, I know, it sounds corny, but I have no other explanation of how I knew where to go. I was coming up onto a bride when I saw it. It was his car, just sitting there on the side of the road. 'What the hell is he doing?' I thought to myself, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that I had found them. Oh I hoped to God that Abby was alright. I drove up and parked behind Sobriki's car. Then I got out of my car, and started walking up to him. The crazy thing was that I wasn't scared anymore, only worried. All my worries for Abby took away from all the fear I had for myself. All I cared about in that moment was whether Abby was okay. Before I could reach Sobriki's door, he stepped out - with Abby. She was tied up; he hands, her feet, her mouth was taped.  
  
"Paul, please. What do you want? I'll do anything if you will just let her go. ANYTHING!"  
  
"Nope, you're too late. You have already ruined my life. I've been going to a damn shrink for the past three years; my wife left me and took my daughter, and it's all your fault! Now you're going to pay!"  
  
He walked up to the edge of the bridge, picked Abby up, and sat her on the railing. I could see the terror in her eyes. What had he done to her? How could this be happening? Before I could do anything, he just pushed her over the railing into the waters below. 


	4. Sink or Swim

Sink or Swim - Ch 4 A/N Thanks all you guys for reviewing! And more reviews would be great!!! * * * * *  
  
"NO!" He had done it, he had really done it. He had pushed her in the water. She was all tied up; she couldn't swim if her hands and feet were tied! Without even thinking, I ran up to the rail, and jumped over it. I had to save her. When I hit the water, it was as cold as ice.  
  
"Abby! Where are you?!" I was panicked. 'What if I don't find her?' or 'what if it's too late?' I had so much going through my head. I couldn't concentrate. I dove under the water again, my head darting everywhere. 'Dammit, where is she?' then I saw something; a limp figure at the bottom of the river. I grabbed her and swam as fast as my feet could kick.  
  
"Come on Abby, stay with me girl." * * * * *  
  
I had been giving her mouth-to-mouth and chest compressions for about fifteen minutes when the ambulance finally arrived.  
  
"What've we got?"  
  
"31 year old female, near drowning. She was under about 5 minutes. Hypothermic, cyanotic, and bradycardic. She's not breathing on her own. She needs to be intubated."  
  
"Okay, do you know her name?"  
  
"Abby, Abby Lockhart."  
  
"Okay guys! We need some heating blankets and some warm saline! And dammit! Get me a 7.0 e.t. eube! She needs to be intubated now! Let's take her to county. Sir, are you related?"  
  
"No, but -"  
  
"I'm sorry, only family can ride with us."  
  
"I work at county, and for God's sake, she's my girlfriend!"  
  
:You're a doc? On that case, come on, we could use some extra help." 


	5. Moment of truth

Moment of Truth - Ch. 5  
  
* * * * *  
  
We had finally made it to the hospital. Abby wasn't looking too good, but we'd managed to keep her stable on the way there.  
  
"Kerry! We need you!"  
  
"What'd we got?" - Abby! John, where did you, what happened?"  
  
"Long story, but for now she's stable. Near drowning, hypothermic, and bradycardic. - Kerry, he tried to kill her to get back at me! Why does he keep doing this?"  
  
"I - I don't know John, but for now we just need to help Abby, okay? She's - "  
  
"V-tach!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"She's in v-tach! Must be pulmonary edema."  
  
"We need to get that fluid out of her lungs!"  
  
"Asystole!"  
  
"NO! Dammit! Give me the paddles. Charge to 350! CLEAR!"  
  
"Still asystole. BP's 80/50."  
  
"Charge again! CLEAR!"  
  
"Back to v-tach - v-fib - wait, sinus rhythm."  
  
"Okay, okay good. You got it Kerry? I need to - I am - just um page me in ten minutes okay?"  
  
I ran off to the bathroom; I didn't believe this. I just kept waiting to wake up from this nightmare. 'How could I let this happen? I let it happen to Lucy, and now Abby? Except Abby had gotten lucky. She went into asystole, but I got her back. She had been lucky. - I think I am going to be sick.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I was being paged; I needed to go see Abby. So I got up from the chair I had been sitting in and I walked into the trauma room.  
  
"Hey, um Malik, any changes?"  
  
"Yeah, shallow resps, but I got a good strong pulse. Temp's 95."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Hey Malik, do you think I could um - "  
  
No problem Dr. Carter."  
  
With that, Malik left the room, Abby and me the only ones in the room. She looked so helpless just lying there with wires coming out of her chest and arms, a tube in her throat, and they had had to cut her clothes off her. She was just so helpless. I sat down next to her and rubbed her head.  
  
"Abby honey, can you hear me?"  
  
She wasn't moving. 'Could she have been deprived of oxygen for too long? Maybe she is just -' That is when she started to move. She slowly opened her eyes, and a faint smile appeared across her lips.  
  
"Abby, I'm here. You are going to be just fine. I am- I am so sorry for letting this happen to you."  
  
I could tell that she wanted to talk, but she couldn't speak.  
  
"Abby, you can't talk right now, we had to intubate you, but Abby, I need to ask you something. You can just nod your head for the answer okay? I really need to know this."  
  
She nodded her head yes, but she looked so scared.  
  
"Did Sobriki - Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?"  
  
God, I was so scared that he had done something to her, and if he had, I would've never forgiven myself. But she shook her head no.  
  
"Good, are - are you sure? Maybe you passed out at one point, or -"  
  
She put her hand up to my face, and reassured me that she had no knowledge that he had done anything to her. Thank God, she was going to be okay. Now we just had to find Sobriki. 


	6. An Unexpected Guest

An Unexpected Guest - Chap. 6  
  
A/N: Hey all you guys and gals who have reviewed, thank you so much! More would be nice though. . . Do ya'll want me to continue? Because I have a lot more chapters written, but not a lot of people seem to be reading this :-/ So if you read it, and like it, I encourage you to review! THANKS!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Carter, I'm really sorry to bother you right now, but we got a trauma comin' in."  
  
I couldn't believe this! I wasn't even on today, and now of all times they want to suck me into a trauma?!  
  
"Haleh, I'm not even working, could you get someone, anyone else? Please?  
  
"I'm real sorry Carter, they need you. Auto verses pedestrian. Sounds real bad."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll be right there. ETA?"  
  
"About two minutes. And, hey Abby. . . I'm really sorry about what happened, and you feel better real soon okay?"  
  
Abby smiled at Haleh.  
  
"Honey, I've got to go do this, but I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"  
  
I kissed her forehead before running out of the room to get ready for the trauma. Right then, the victem came crashing through the door.  
  
"We've got a 27 year old male. Auto verses pedestrian, with an aortic dissection. BP 50/30. We gave him 3 rounds of epi, but no luck."  
  
"How long has he been down?" Kerry asked.  
  
"Um, about 30 minutes."  
  
"Let me take a look. Okay, pupils are. . . fixed and dialated. He's gone. I'm calling it; time of death: 16:56. Any ID on him?"  
  
"Yeah, we got his wallet, says his name is Sobriki. Paul Sobriki."  
  
Right then, I had walked up after having been gowned and gloved  
  
"Oh, oh my God!" I said. I couldn't deal with all of this. How could this happen?  
  
"Kerry, I've - I got to go now. I can't deal with this. . . I'm sorry."  
  
God I was scared. ' 30 minutes ago, when Sobriki got run over, I was at the hospital. What. . . . What if they blame ME for his death?' Thoughts all like that were racing all through my head. I couldn't think straight. My head was spinning. I ran over to Abby's room.  
  
"Abby, you feeling any better? Breathing any better?"  
  
She nodded. I could tell that she knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Abby, I need to tell you something, but I want to ask you. . .Do you want to be extubated? Do you think you could handle that?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Okay, here we go. Blow out on three:  
  
one  
  
two  
  
three."  
  
With that, I pulled out the tube.  
  
"::Cough, cough:: John, what's wrong? You okay?"  
  
"Shh, Abby, don't talk too much. And yes, I'm fine. . . . . They - they just brought in Sobriki. . . DOA."  
  
"Oh my God. How - what. . ."  
  
"Auto verses pedestrian. I'm. . . I'm scared. What if he set me up; tried to get revenge by setting up his own death?  
  
"It's okay John, it's - "  
  
She had paused. . . stopped talking.  
  
"Hey, hey Abby, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, um, just a little dizzy from the narcotics is all."  
  
"Okay, we can deal with Sobriki later, I just want you to be okay Abby."  
  
I leaned in and kissed her, and then put my arms around her cold, weak body.  
  
"I love you John."  
  
"I love you too. . . I always have and always will." 


	7. Emotion

Emotion - Chapter 7  
  
A/N Thanks all you guys for all the great reviews! So I guess I'll continue since I've already written out a lot of the chapters :-P So here goes, hope you all like it! (Especially the extra little twist I wrote in here :-D)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Abby, you feeling any better?"  
  
Susan had just walked into the room.  
  
"Um, a little. I'm a lot warmer now."  
  
"Good, that's good. . . Uh, Abby?"  
  
She now looked really uncomfortable, which was so unlike Susan's usual self.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, well, the detective. . . . The detective wants us to, um, do a rape exam. I'm sorry."  
  
Oh man, not again. I hate these things so much. I remember having to get one when my neighbor had attacked me. . . .  
  
"Great."  
  
That's all I managed to spit out. One word to describe how truly 'great' I felt.  
  
"Okay, I'm gunna go get the kit, I'll be right back. . . ."  
  
She started for the door.  
  
". . . .But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Susan, wait."  
  
I needed to talk to her. I was. . . I was actually scared. She looked at me with that concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"Susan, I'm scared. I don't remember much. What if - What if. . . . "  
  
I felt that familiar sting in my eyes. 'Don't cry, Abby, not in front of Susan. You're not weak.'  
  
"Abby."  
  
She started to come over to my bed.  
  
"Abby, it'll be okay, you're going to be okay."  
  
She sat down on my bed and hugged me. And to my surprise, it helped. It was that awesome feeling of being loved.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, are you ready?"  
  
I had finally gained composure after twenty minutes of crying in Susan's arms. She was such a wonderful friend. I wished so much to be able to hold John and for him to tell me that it would be alright, but they had told him to leave me alone with Susan.  
  
"Yeah, just get it over with."  
  
I couldn't believe this! I was actually scared! He couldn't have raped me! But then, I don't remember much. . . could he have maybe drugged me up, and then done it without my knowing it? Well, we were about to find out.  
  
"Oh, oh my God." Susan had whispered.  
  
Oh no. . . . This couldn't - it couldn't be happening.  
  
"S - Susan?"  
  
"There is uh. . . There is some bruising. . ."  
  
"No, oh God. Is it. . .Are you sure. . . It couldn't be anything else?"  
  
'No! I couldn't have! Maybe I could have stopped it, maybe it was my fault!' I was starting to cry now.  
  
"I'm going to use the woods lamp now to. . . to make sure."  
  
She turned off the light, and turned on the lamp. God, I had seen this done so many times before, but they had all been my patients. . . Never in a million years did I think this could ever happen to me. Susan was still looking when I saw her eyes start to well up.  
  
"Umhmm"  
  
She cleared her throat, and tried to wipe away a few tears that had fallen across her face.  
  
"Abby, there is some semen present. God, I am so sorry!"  
  
Right in that moment, I just broke into pieces. I didn't care if Susan thought I was weak. I was weak. I had let a schizophrenic murderer rape me! So I just cried there in Susan's arms until I realized that the one person I really needed was John. My John.  
  
"Susan - Could you go - get Carter for me?"  
  
I had managed to say in between sobs.  
  
"Of course I will. If there's anything, anything at all I can do, you tell me, okay?"  
  
"Thank you Susan. You're such a good friend."  
  
Five minutes later, Susan had gotten John for me. He knew nothing about the rape exam. He didn't even know that I had gotten one.  
  
"Hey John."  
  
My face must have been just horrible from all my crying, because the way that he looked at me. . . . I can't even explain it.  
  
"Abby."  
  
He came over to me and gave me the best hug I'd ever received. It was amazing how he could just say my name, and instantly I would feel a sense of relief, and of joy. He held onto me like if he ever let go, he'd lose me forever.  
  
"John, I - I need to tell you something."  
  
I felt the tears start to come again.  
  
"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
The concern in his eyes was just too much to bear. Why did he care so much? What had I ever done to deserve his love? Would he possibly think less of me if I told him the whole story? N- no, of. . . of course not. For whatever reason, he loves me, and that is all I need to know.  
  
"They. . . . Susan did a rape exam on me by request of the detectives. . ."  
  
I looked deep into his eyes now.  
  
Love  
  
Concern  
  
Guilt  
  
Pain. . . .  
  
It was all there. He knew. I didn't even have to tell him, he already knew.  
  
"It - Oh John!"  
  
I exploded with emotion right there. Fear, anger, frustration, sadness. . .  
  
I cried for hours there with John holding me right there in his comforting arms, crying right along with me.  
  
"How - how could I let this happen?! I can't even remember anything!"  
  
And I didn't want to. I just wanted it to all go away without ever having to remember anything.  
  
"Oh, Abby! It's not your fault! Don't even think that way, okay? I should have protected you; gotten you sooner. I'll - I'll never let you get hurt again. I love you too much. I'm so sorry Abby! I just - I can't. . . . . . "  
  
He couldn't finish. He was crying too much. I could see the pain in his eyes so clearly now. He was in pain because I had been hurt. He was hurt just because he loves me. Loves ME. . . . I grabbed onto his hand and held it tight.  
  
"Never let go John, please."  
  
I whispered to him as we held each other and cried our hearts out.  
  
"Never." 


	8. Overcoming Obstacles

Overcoming Obstacles - Chapter 8 A/N: Hey you guys, I hope you all are enjoying the story, and reviews are the best! Even if it is just one or two words, because I really need to know if people are reading this :-/ Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1 week later - Carter's POV  
  
Abby and I were finally able to go home after a long and painful week at the hospital. I don't remember ever leaving Abby's side that entire week. I had sat there next to her, held her, talked to her, and told her that everything would be okay. God she was in so much pain. Pain that I wanted so badly to take away. I wish Sobriki had taken me, not Abby. She has had enough pain in her life already, and this added to it was just too much to handle. She had to have so many tests done to her to rule out any STD's or pregnancy, and thank God, she didn't. We were at least grateful for that.  
  
I crawled into bed with her. She had been sleeping for a long time, and I just needed to be with her. As I got into my side of the bed, she began to stir.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"No, no, that's okay. . . How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"About four hours. You were really tired, huh? Feeling any better now?"  
  
That beautiful smile came across her face. She just looked at me, smiling.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face or something?"  
  
She giggled, and it was to most wonderful sound in the world. She could still have some happiness despite everything that had happened.  
  
"No, just lookin'."  
  
"Lookin' at what?"  
  
"You. You're so perfect."  
  
I laughed. "No, I'm far from perfect. . . . . Abby, I love you."  
  
Her grin now widened into a smile.  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
I looked into her amazing eyes. This woman was so perfect. Beautiful, caring, strong. . . Very strong. So many horrible things have happened in her life that she has dealt with like a warrior. God, and she was mine. Out of all people, she chose to be with me.  
  
I leaned into her and kissed her softly for a second before deepening the kiss. Passion. Pure passion was now in and all around the room. I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but I started unbuttoning her shirt, when she pulled away.  
  
"Oh, God Abby, I'm - I'm so sorry. I don't know what - "  
  
"No, John. . . It's okay, I just. . . I just - "  
  
I know. You're not ready yet. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush you. . . "  
  
Tears started coming to her eyes again.  
  
"John, I want to. . . I just - I just - He was so. . . "  
  
"Shhh, shhh, It'll be okay. Just give it some time."  
  
"What if - time isn't - enough? What - if I can never - do it again? Because that's what - it feels like right - now."  
  
She was trying to talk in between sobs. She was opening up so much, which she has never done before.  
  
"Abby, shhh, just cry; let it all out."  
  
"I would - understand if you - didn't want to - stay with me. I understand that - you wouldn't want an - incomplete woman."  
  
How could she think this? Did she know how much I truly love her?  
  
"Abby, of course I'm going to stay. Don't you know how much I love you? Do you?"  
  
"Of course I know, it's - just that you might now - "  
  
"Abby, I don't care. It doesn't even matter to me. Even if you decided you could never do it again, I'd still love you as much as I always have."  
  
She jumped over from where she was sitting right into my arms.  
  
"How could you love me? You deserve so much more."  
  
"No, you're it. You're the one I need and the one I love. And this love will never end."  
  
"I love you so much John Carter. What would I ever do without you?" 


	9. Midnight Stroll

Midnight Stroll - Chapter 9 A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They made my day! :-D And if you all like this chapter, more reviews are great!!! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter's POV  
  
"Hey Abby, you got a sec?"  
  
It was a month or so after we had found out about what'd happened to Abby. And in that month, I'd realized how much I love her, and how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.  
  
"Yeah, what's up Carter?"  
  
It was the end of my shift on a Friday night.  
  
"Uh, you want to catch some dinner tonight? Maybe a walk on the beach?"  
  
"The beach?!"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking maybe, uh, we could go to the beach. . . That is, if you wanted to."  
  
"Of course! That sounds great! I'm off in about 5 minutes, I'll meet you in the lounge?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll be there in 5."  
  
About 10 minutes later, Abby walked into the lounge.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Susan needed me for this big trauma - "  
  
"That's okay, you're here now."  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"ooh, a surprise, huh? It's not Docs is it?"  
  
We both chuckled a little."  
  
"No, no, of course not!"  
  
"Okay, good! Let's go, I'm starving!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We ended up going to a cute little French place for dinner called "Belle Journee". Then afterwards I took her for a nice walk on the beach.  
  
"So, how'd you like dinner?"  
  
"It was great, thanks!"  
  
"Abby, I just want to tell you how much I love you, and I think you are such a strong woman. You have gone through so much, and you have dealt with it so gracefully, and so perfectly that it just blows me away. I know that I wouldn't survive ever being without you."  
  
I was speaking the truth. I could never live without her, and I wanted to tell her that.  
  
"John, I love you too. So much. I don't think I could ever survive without you either."  
  
We were holding hands, and sitting down now just listening to the tranquility of the ocean. It was the perfect moment.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
She had been looking at the ocean, so she turned her head to look at me.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
God, she was beautiful, and God, was I scared. I pulled out the ring, despite all my fears. It was the ring that I had almost given her once before. I opened it up and showed it to her, and I saw her eyes just light up as she looked at it.  
  
"Stay with me forever? Marry me?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger guys! But I hope you liked it, and I'm going to have to finish my 10th chapter, so it might take a little bit longer than usual, sorry! But remember to review! Thanks! 


	10. Life and Love

Life and Love - Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Sorry for the huge delay in updating chapters! But this is the last one, and I hope you enjoy chapter 10. Reviews are the best!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Abby's POV  
  
'Oh my God, he's. . . . he's actually proposing!' and it was the perfect moment. He really knows how to pick the right moment and the right words.  
  
"Oh my God, John!"  
  
I had the biggest smile on my face, and when he saw my face light up, his face lit right up with me. God, he has a great smile.  
  
"Of - of course I will! Oh my God, John, I love you so much! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"  
  
You - you will!?"  
  
He had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. Did he actually think I would say no?  
  
"Oh my God! We're gunna get married! You're going to be my wife!"  
  
He picked me up over his head, and he twirled me around. It was the best moment of my life. I was going to be Mrs. John Carter, and I couldn't wait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter's POV  
  
Throughout the next two months, we told everyone at the hospital about our engagement, and we made the wedding plans. When the day finally came, Abby had never looked so beautiful. She was wearing a long, lacey white dress, and she had the most beautiful wavy golden hair. It was an outside wedding in a cute little field. It was so perfect. Man, I couldn't believe this. I had always dreamed of meeting the perfect woman, getting married, and living happily ever after, but I never thought that dream would come true. I guess I was wrong. I have the most beautiful, strong, sexy woman with me, and we were going to be together forever, and I would call that a happy ending.  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hey sorry for the really short chapter, but I think I got most of what I wanted to say in there, so, I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
